


not all lightbulb moments are equal

by doofusface



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hopeful Ending, Injury, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Trauma, sometimes you know ya boy's a hero and sometimes you Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: Her brows are knitting slowly, slowly, slowly, and it’s like hearing him say he’s Spider-Man on Charles Bridge.Except: worse.Holy crap.He’sSpider-Man.





	not all lightbulb moments are equal

**Author's Note:**

> tw gunshot wound mentions

It doesn’t happen to her when the Brooklyn Bridge gets cut in two and almost falls on him.

It doesn’t happen when Scorpion shoves him in cement, or when Rhino bulldozes him.

It doesn’t even happen when J-Cubed’s—as the FOS fondly call the conspiracy-fuelling “journalist”—vendetta gets so bad that the _mafia_ tries to cash in on the reward for information on Spider-Man.

It happens at a routine stop at an alleyway, when the routine goes a little wrong, but not worse than a lot of other things that have happened to him.

But it's enough to remind her of who she's in love with.

“Two gunshot wounds: one on the leg, one grazed his spine—” _Blink_.

Peter’s voice is ragged, his face confused. “…M? MJ?”

She clears her throat. “One…one grazed his…”

“Yeah, spine, I got that one, MJ,” Ned says, the rattling of multiple first aid kits behind her not bringing her into focus.

Not_ yet_.

“It grazed your spine…” MJ says to Peter, soft, shocked, confused. Her brows are knitting slowly, slowly, slowly, and it’s like hearing him say he’s Spider-Man on Charles Bridge.

Except: worse.

Holy crap.

He’s_ Spider-Man_.

He’s Spider-Man, and he’s bleeding, and he’s really hurt, and he’s looking at her like _she’s_ the one who got shot, and—

“MJ, are…you…okay?” he manages to get out, between grunts of pain and more grunts of pain.

“Yeah,” she lies. Clears her throat. Keeps the list going. Keeps her voice even. “…Two gunshot wounds: one on the leg…”

* * *

Ned slides next to her on the couch, when it’s all over and Peter’s asleep, when May's watching him and she doesn't have to.

“How long?” MJ asks, almost empty.

“Took me a few weeks,” Ned says, sighing heavily. “I saw Delmar’s after it got blown up. I was walking right beside Peter, too.”

MJ swallows.

“May was two months, I think, officially,” he continues patting her shoulder. “But one on the outside.”

“He’s Spider-Man,” MJ says quietly, because it explains things.

“Yeah,” Ned says, hugging her. “Yeah, he is.”

“What do I do?”

“Same thing. Just…over and over again.”

“That’s what you did?”

“Well, I also got trapped in an elevator…”

“…Pass.”

Ned laughs. “There, there, _el capitan—_it gets easier.”

“I can’t believe I dig true crime.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize you were _dating_ true crime.”

“Point.”

“It’s okay, MJ,” Ned says, smiling. “You’re gonna be okay.”

MJ shakes her head, but there’s a laugh hiding. A little wrinkle by her nose, a little more by her eyes.

A little lighter in her chest.

_Snort_. “Am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna laff click this](https://doofwrites.tumblr.com/post/188009972608/did-i-do-this-right)


End file.
